His to hold ((REEDITED))
by LotusFoxfire
Summary: Re edited so its a little better, Envy is growing tired of the strange feelings Deceit gives him. How does he punish her. Why? Will he ever be able to understand that she really doesn't want to hurt him? Will a monster like a homunculus learn to love again?


"You really are such a pain in the ass. If it wasn't my job to look after you, I hope you know I would just ditch your weak ass right here." Envy grumbled in annoyance, lifting Deceit up onto his shoulders. Of coarse he was bluffing, but she didn't know that. Had she not just been injured so badly, he wouldn't have had to carry her all the way back to Lust and Gluttony. And of coarse they were waiting, impatiently as ever. Lust wanted the joy of hearing how much everyone had suffered and it was likely that fat ass Gluttony just wanted to eat again. As Deceit pulled herself up onto Envy's back, He gave a small shudder. He couldn't explain this feeling, as he had never felt it, but it made him feel vulnerable and weak. Something he never though he would have to endure as a homunculus. Though this wasn't to say it was a bad feeling.

"Please forgive me Envy, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to burden you…"

And there she went again. Apologizing. For a chimera she sure did talk a lot. Envy was getting really sick of the constant "sorry"s. Especially when there wasn't a real noticeable need for them.

Envy leapt up onto the closest building ledge, and then scaled it to the roof, before finally dropping Deceit on her ass. Her blonde locks bounced as she hit the roof with a sore thump. Now he facing her with narrow eyes. "Will you shut the fuck up already?" He asked in an annoyed tone, gripping her chin and jawline firmly, but not enough to hurt her. When he did, he felt something new come over him, something he wasn't expecting. Pulling her close, The green haired boy's lips drew in close to the chimera's almost centimeters away. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, making it crawl with both fear and excitement. In those few seconds, She swore she could remember what it was like to be human again. To… have feelings for someone.

Envy would never admit to suffering the same feeling, it was a long lost sensation to love anything. The only thing he desired as a Homunculus was the things other people didn't have. Much like greed, only Envy didn't want everything quite the same way.

It was like an alcoholic getting the taste of whiskey on his tongue. Just enough to drive him wild, but not enough to quench him.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing with me chimera?" He snapped angrily, though it wasn't quite pure anger, maybe frustration at best. And possibly a little bit of pain. Its not like he saw much in himself. Surely she was just making a mockery of him.

When he pulled away, he almost blushed when his eyes met Deceits. Ruby orbs so normally cold and fixed were now wide with wonder, confusion, and… what else. She couldn't believe what just happened, It was to much for her to take in for such a short amount of time. He was so close… why didn't he kiss her? More importantly, why did she want him to kiss her?

"What are you talking about?" Deceit didn't even get the chance to pout, she was interrupted by her Homunculus counterpart to soon.

"Don't you act all innocent!" Envy snapped.

"Whenever I'm around you.. I feel weird! I get these...urges... The kind I would get punished for.. Lust doesn't exactly like it when I'm around you… And neither does Father. They think its unsafe." he groaned the last part as though he were disappointed.

Deceit, took a moment to put what he was saying together, like a puzzle. A rather intricate one at that. After a few brief moments, she giggled to herself quietly.

"You don't know what human emotions are do you Envy?" She asked, patting a spot beside her so he would finally sit down instead of crouching. And to her surprise, he listened.

"Why would I need too? I'm already immortal. You can't ask for much more, right?" he asked, playing it off as though he didn't secretly want a whole lot more. At this point in his life though, he knew he couldn't have some of those things, and especially as envious as he was. It killed him insides. And in turn made him hate anyone who did have those things. Maybe that was why he killed Maes so effortlessly. He hated him, He hated that he had a wife, had a child. Had such a happy life.

"You really are such a moron" Deceit scoffed and turned her head away, feigning a hurt expression, waiting to see what his next move would be.

Something in him finally snapped when she did this. He didn't like it, it was unruly even for him. Gripping her arm, he forced her onto his lap, so she was straddling his waist, at this point, he pulled her close enough to close the gap last left between their lips.

His lips were so cold in comparison to her own warm ones. Though a little chapped, they were like silk. Dragging his tongue along her lips, he stopped hesitating when he felt her kiss back.

Slipping the wet muscle around her own in a hot embrace, Deceit growled a low, throaty moan of desperation. Her stomach churned with nervousness, but the feelings that were flooding her body made it impossible not to keep going. Wrapping her arms around his torso, Deceit pressed her body closer to Envy's creating the most intoxicating friction. "F-fuck… please d-dont stop." she panted, pulling away for some much deserved oxygen. Not that she really wanted to though.

"Aw whats the matter? You don't much like it when the tables are turned do you?" Envy asked, not having been quite satisfied enough. Though the kiss caused him a whole new view on why humans shown affection. Because deep down, Deceit wasn't like him. She wasn't created from the philosopher's stone, she was forged by a crazed madman. Part human part animal. But deep down… she had a human heart.

Deceit smirked softly, she found it both amusing and kinda kinky the way he was building this up, teasing both of them without even trying. He was so demanding in what he wanted, but he didn't know what to do. It was cute. She ran her hands down his arms, watching carefully with a hint of sadness as he flinched at her touch, till he realized what she was doing. The chimera's lips curled into further of a smile.

"I...I want you Envy" she stated, Causing him to downright blush, and smirk like a little kid.

"What if I want to tease you? Or torture you?" he retorted, his smirk turning to the dark sinister one he was so well known for. His hands roaming her body to touch every curve she had. And much to his pleasure,she had a lot of em.

All the physical contact was making Deceit downright horny. She couldn't disguise it, she couldn't hide it, she wanted this. She wanted envy, But the most amazing part was when she met his violet gaze. The connection between them only lasted a few moments before the both of them turned away, blushing brightly. That small eclipse of time however, was enough to make her lifeless heart beat again.

Envy couldn't admit that he too felt that odd pulsation from his philosophers stone, maybe one day he could show her. Maybe. Till then he was scared. He was scared to show her how he felt. How he really felt. If ever they got caught. If ever father learned that they disobeyed him. If ever the other Homunculi learned he possibly had a weakness in the form of romance. It would all be over. For the both of them.

But right now… Now was all theirs. And he knew he could get just about anything he wanted from her, slightly more emotional or not, Envy was a sadistic fuck. He wanted her to beg for him. He wanted her to writhe in pain, and give her every pleasure.

"Come on chimera!" He goaded. "Tell me how badly you want me inside of you." He whispered into her vulpine ear, causing it to flicker lightly. His hand snaking its way under the fabric of her skirt and grazing her dampened undergarments.

Deceit let out a small growl. She was an incredibly passive creature, but even then, the idea of submitting was cringe worthy

Before she could do anything to respond, she felt Envy flip her over, gripping her wrists firmly and pressing her against the slanted roof, this time, giving an experimental rub of his own with his hips. He was already achingly hard at this point, even the slightest bit of grinding felt so damn heavenly.

Deceit groaned again, half from pleasure, and half from irritation, the more she tried wiggling her hips, the more envy would back away just out of her reach. He was doing this on purpose. Damn it!

It took another few long minutes before the busty blonde gave in, looking up with those bright, round blood colored eyes, lower lip protruding slightly in a pout.

"Please Envy" she half moaned, It was quiet and whispery, but he heard it plenty well.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." he lied, his grin never wavering. This was to good not to enjoy.

"Please Envy. I want- no… I need you… I…I love you" She said with an almost shameful embarrassed look.

He raised his hand and slapped her across the face, his brow now furrowed and angry.

"I said beg, not to lie to me! Don't think for a fucking second anyone could possibly love this." he said with a growl. He obviously didn't think he was as great as he let on. As if he had been told that his entire life.

"B-but I really-"

"How!" Envy looked genuinely hurt, but also confused and a hint of upset.

"Theres no way you could love a monster like this! Have you forgotten exactly what I am chimera? You have to be lying…. Father has told us all, No one could love us. " he asked crudely, gripping her a little harder now, the two not breaking eye contact.

"But I really do… I swear I mean it Envy…. I don't want to hurt you. I mean that with my life" she added. For someone who wasn't immortal, this was much much more meaningful.

"I'll give you everything I can, please Envy…Please trust me." With this plea, Deceit was desperate to get through to him.

"Well I can't leave you wanting someone else huh?" Envy sighed softly before looking at her with a more serious tone.

"After all, your mine and only mine!" As he told her this, he kissed her neck softly, a few times over before biting down hard. Causing the fox hybrid to writhe in pain.

Her squeals were like a sick music to his ears, and she knew this. Maybe thats why she so easily let him take control of her body. As long as she could convince him somehow.

"Please Envy" she begged again.

"I should tease you more..." Envy scowled, though looking into her crimson red eyes, he couldn't explain how badly he wanted to claim her and make her his and his alone.

Pulling his shorts down, Envy didn't get quite the chance to penetrate her before she placed a nervous hand on his shoulder. What she said however, defied all of her natural instincts, defied what her logic told her, even though she knew it would hurt for her first time.

"Don't go easy on me

Envy shivered at her demand. He literally could not take the teasing any more, pushing her panties aside, he pressed the head of his throbbing erection against her clit, rubbing a little and listening with great interest as she mewled and moaned with pleasure. Just the sounds that were coming from the woman beneath him were enough for him to lose his senses. Slipping what he could into her hole, Envy didn't give nearly enough warning as he should have before slamming his hips against hers

Eyes widening with pain as her hymen tore, Envy almost felt guilty as he watched droplets form on the corners of her eyes.

"Envy! I-it hurts! it's to big." She whimpered through clenched teeth, it felt like her insides were on fire. Chimera or not, she was still a virgin up until now.

Envy stopped for a moment, giving her just the slightest bit of time to adjust. She wasn't a victim to his torture games, she was…. more. He wanted to think so anyways. Secretly, he felt a need to protect her, and right now he felt the need make her howl and scream his name with pleasure. Just imagining the feral sounds that could possibly come from her was enough to make his length twitch inside of her.

With this thought, he blushed slightly, his cold cheeks warming only a little as he felt her arms wrapping around his neck as she got adjusted. "Y…you can move now, th..thank you" she said quietly, meaning for being gentle with her slightly less than immortal body. He rolled his eyes and groaned, leaning into another hot, passionate kiss and biting her lip as gently as he possibly could.

Thrusting his hips against her, both homunculus and chimera both let out a long moan of pleasure. With each movement, deceit could feel the tip of his shaft rubbing against her slick walls. All of her feral moans were only proving to be fuel to Envy's vicious hip thrusting. He could feel every movement her walls made to adjust to his sheer size, it was incredible, it felt like a suction cup wrapped around the entirety of his appendage

Being mindful that his nails really were sharper climax washing over her in waves of pleasure. Envy himself let out a growl that sounded far from human as the his milk fluids ran from his sak up his shaft and finally coating Deceit's chimera womb.

Pulling out, spent and out of breath, envy flopped down beside Deceit with a satisfied grin.

"Thanks for the best sex ever" he chided with a cocky look, knowing it would irritate her not being his forst, but really what did she expect.

Only nodding at first, Deeit responded after a few minutes whilst gazing up at the midnight blue sky. "I love you Envy" she whispered, earning an almost irritated look.

"Oi, what was ?" he asked inches from her face again. The homunculi couldn't honestly beleive that anyone could love him. He was a monster and he knew it.

"I said I love you" she repeated. "And I wouldn't want anyone else to be with me." she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder to stargaze a bit more.

"I..." it took him a moment to proscess the words.

"I love you too Deceit" he said quietly, feeling as though all the pain he had ever felt had been ridded of his body.

Was this what love was like? He hoped so.


End file.
